Philosophy Journal 2016 June
June 5 Philosophy journal starting now. Thinking about the gut brain and how when we think further ahead into the future, we tend to start tensing our muscles in focus. Stream of consciousness: I believe this is us activating our lower chakras, while thoughts in the mind activate our higher chakras. These are essentially just other brains our body has, some a lot more simple than our mental brain, but still all well suited and evolved to the tasks they have. No organ is merely physical. Because complexity breeds quantum information, and quantum information is consciousness. So our complex organs have consciousness. And if they have consciousness, then they can communicate, and this is thought. Our thoughts are just our organs talking to each other. Sending messages. Most animals only have small brains, so they rely on their lower chakras a lot more. But hominids evolved to give birth to young with undeveloped skulls. Allowing the brain to continue developing after gestation, and giving them a quantum leap in intelligence over all of the other competition on Earth. So now we have both ends of the spectrum highly developed. We have our lower 'primal' instincts highly developed through millions of years of evolution and practice. While we also have this huge power in our higher chakras and the ability to process, plan and predict to levels never before experienced. Entitlement and commitment: Age of anxiety -> age of entitlement + age of commitment. But we are Pluto in Scorpio and we have outgrown this Taurus+Cancer style generational influence of our Parents. We don't want these steady, reliable partnerships of our grandparents generation, we want real love, we are a generation who were raised with an acute awareness of our sexual identity and now we need to find a partner who can satisfy us on every level of our being. Hence we are a generation who is finding this damn near impossible. But we keep trying, despite everything telling us to give up, because we are also a generation of narcissists and competors and we can't stand the idea of settling for second best. ...but then some of us can. Some of us are settlers, rather than explorers. Mono vs Poly: Settlers vs Explorers Truly poly people are the ones of us who want to experience love at its absolute limits. We are the ones who have no desire to limit love. We recognise love as infinite and not something that has to be rationed off and saved for that special someone in your life, as you work your steady jobs and pay off your mortgage and have your calm, comfortable suburban life. We are the ones who want to experience love in new ways in every year we're on this earth. We want to fall in love with the same people over and over again as we both grow together and become renewed. And we recognise that growth is a continual process and that spiritual growth can be found in every new person you meet. And the more you click with that person, the more you can learn about yourself through them, and the more you can teach either and guide each other and grow. But mono people think this is fine, but that when it crosses into sexual intimacy this should be shared with only one person. I can't accept this for myself, because to me sexuality is core to who I am, and if I reject sexual intimacy in an interaction then I don't know how to interact at all. I become a wooden figure - 2 dimensional - binary. I can see how for people who know themselves more deeply then mono makes sense, because if you know who you are, then you know what you want and once you have it you know you'll be happy. ...but then what happens as you both change? Sometimes you can make it work, you can change together and you can find your space between each other. But so often, it always seems that people end up growing apart. And our society tells us that this is sad, or a failure. When 50% of marriages end in divorce, I think it's time to accept that maybe the problem isn't with us, but with the idea that we're meant to spend our lives with the same person we have our first child with. Why can it not be that the perfect mother for my first son, is not the same woman as the perfect mother for my second? Or for my first daughter? Why do we need nuclear families anymore? Why do all of my children have to have strict full-blooded siblings? Why are step-families still side-lined? It's all culturally ingrained. Those of us of the Pluto in Scorpio generation know that people with married parents vs people with divorced parents weren't necessarily happier or worse off than each other. It was all relative. Summer children vs Winter children: Maybe in our grandparents generation divorce meant shame and tragedy, but that was a different world. The world was at war and going through global financial crises. We grew up in the summer, and know nothing of the winter. So we want more than just 'stability', we want real 'love'. Our parents raised us with the view that love was the most important thing. We are the children of the Free Love generation. ...But Winter is coming. The war and financial crises that our grandparents generation were born in are returning and the resources are running low, leading to more conflict and more disharmony. We as Pluto in Scorpio's are going to be the ones leading the world as the Pluto in Aquarius generation is born, and this is the generation of artistically minded thinkers that are going to change the whole world forever. We are the ones who will decide what they are taught and how they see the world and they kind of world that we provide for them. We have seven years until then. We have a choice, whether to provide this generation with a world that is at war, and divided and ugly and competitive. Or we can show them a world that is at peace. That is working together for a better future, making amends for past wrongs and beginning a new era for the planet. They will be the first generation of winter children, and we can either make the winter harsher and colder and harder, or we can work together to make the winter best for everyone. Greed has overtaken the human race. Those at the top have become paranoid in all the frenzy of modern capital, the constant need to balance debt and profit, deficit and surplus, supply and demand. The age of anxiety. We are all victims of this culture. We cannot blame Rupert Murdoch for doing what he's done, because if he didn't someone else would have - perhaps someone with even less morals than him. No matter what we personally think of these people, the fact is that they are a product of our culture and we can't just write them off as "bad people" because this implies that if you were put in their shoes you would have done better. No one knows the path you've walked but you. Lest he who is without fault cast the first stone. Slave and Master Moralities: It's easy for slaves to judge their masters as 'evil' because the actions of a slave are culturally conditioned to be subservient and hence slave morality is safely guaranteed to always be 'moral' under the culture's morality. But if you take on the morality of a master, you choose to transcend the rules of your culture and impose your own will upon the sheep of the flock. Whether you do this as a benevolent leader or as a tyrant. Master morality will always be the 'devil' of the culture. It is the ones who have the courage to take risks who take on the rewards. But the downside is that this means that you are unprotected by the traditions and rules of the culture, especially if the culture is foreign to you to start with. Slave morality, in my opinion, is no more virtuous than the morality of the master. It is more virtuous to have the courage to take on your destiny, even if that means risking making terrible mistakes - than it is to shy away from your destiny in respect for 'the rules'. Lions will always be painted as the abusers, and the sheep as the victims. But human's have evolved beyond Lions and Lambs. We have the ability to be both in one. We have duality. We need to find the balance between the master and the slave within us. To completely control your emotions and become a master of your own morality. Fundamental to this, is the ability to admit when you are not sure of yourself. A leader who is afraid of being vulnerable is not fit to lead anyone - even himself. Heroes and Villains: We can see this everywhere today. We were a generation raised on 'heroes' like James Bond and Superman. Men whose strengths all derived from their innate power and masculinity, and whose only weaknesses were the women they dedicated themselves to protecting. Forced to live as a detached façade of a man, in order to protect their women from threats. Almost every superhero had a moment where they had to decide to abandon their emotions for a women in order to serve their higher calling as a man. This is the programming that we were pulverised with, and it works. It creates a generation of men who see their femininity as their greatest weakness. But yet, raised in a society that is so complex that emotional intelligence is essential. So some men develop it, and find themselves caught between feelings of being too feminine and not being feminine enough, constantly comparing themselves to ever-climbing standards of social status and 'in groups'. Or some men abandon it, and instead dedicate themselves solely too attaining society's definition of manhood. Ignoring the competition and comparing themselves, they choose to have confidence in themselves and ignore the warnings of the sheep saying 'that's too hard', 'no way that's going to happen'. These are the men (and women) who can become heroes of the society. ...but they're also the ones who can become the villains. Because Master Morality can form in lots of different ways. Gut brain When we think further ahead we are entering into our emotional brains. We don't rely on logic anymore, we rely on our feelings about the future. When people asked us whether Donald Trump had a chance in the republican race last year, no one felt like he did, because it felt ridiculous, and we found logic to back us up. But now it's happened, and looking back it was a logical and predictable combination of factors that led to America being sick of bullshit from their leaders. His appeal is like Bill Clinton's was - at least you know he's full of shit to start with. Gut brain is just one of the more complex and information rich chakras. But every chakra is an organ with its own complexity and hence its own processing of quantum information, as it sorts and processes different chemicals in our different physical organ systems. The flip-side of this is the processing of information that comes with this - the entropy. Consciousness is just the process of feeling our organ's doing all of their jobs and then the messages our organs send each other as they do it. Free will: This could feel a lot like free will, but it could be completely deterministic and we wouldn't know. Except, when there is uncertainty (and there always is) then states can be steered based on our expectations. Confirmation bias. The Secret. The Law of Attraction. Chaos Magic. Belief is a tool and it can help project the wavefunction of the universe in a direction that you want. We can consitently project our reality into whatever forms we want - to a limited extent. We have more power when we do this collectively. Pluto in Scorpio needs to be a generation of mystics, and what better sign to signify that than us. We are going to be the spiritual leaders of the Age of Aquarius. We are the spiritual guides who will watch over them once we are gone and protect them through the winter.Category:Theories 2016 Category:Theories Category:Philosophy Category:Philosophy 2016